Twinkle's Talent
Just to let you guys know a few hours later when they got Twinkle Ryder gave her a white pup tag. Previous: Pups and the Mysterest Vister Next: ??????? Story It was night time in Adventure Bay all the pups were asleep and Ryder too until his pup pad rang. Ryder picks it up. Ryder: *Yawn* Ryder here. Mr. Porter: Ryder I was going to put out more fruit but all my fruit is missing and Alex got hurt! Ryder: Don't worry Mr. Porter the PAW Patrol is on the case! No job is too big no pup is too small! PAW Patrol to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! One elevator secene later... Chase: PAW Patrol ready *yawn* for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Sorry for waking you up pups but Mr. Porter's fruit are missing and Alex got hurt! For this mission I'll need... Super Spy Chase I need you to try and figure out who stole Mr. Porter's fruit. Chase: Chase is on the case! I'll also need Twinkle to come along to see if we can find her talent. Twinkle: K Ryder. Ryder: Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll! One vehicle sence later... Ryder:Okay Mr. Porter we're here. Mr. Porter: Thank you Ry- who is this little pup? Ryder: This is Twinkle we got her last last month. M. Porter: Ohhh well okay. Ryder: Twinkle can you go find Alex? Twinkle: Sure if I knew who this Alex was... Ryder: Never mind just come with me. Twinkle: Okay. Ryder and Twinkle try and find Alex until Ryder's pup pad rings. Ryder: Ryder here. Chase: Ryder I think I know who did it. Ryder: Who? Chase: Mayor Humdinger. Ryder: Mayor Humdinger who knew what things he would be up to? Ryder: Okay Twinkle go find a- Twinkle: Found a little boy here. Ryder: Oh whoa that was fast. Twinkle: He was just sitting there. Ryder: Alex? Alex: Ouch Ryder some dude with a top purple hat kicked me over here on my knee oww... Ryder: Twinkle why don't you go see what's wrong with Alex's knee. Twinkle: Okay. Twinkle walks over to Alex. Twinkle: Okay I'll need you to pull up your pants the side that he kicked you. Alex pulls up his pants (left side). Twinkle looks at his knee carefully. Twinkle: Looks like you spraned your knee, I sugguest you go to the doctor to get it wrapped in those white bandages. It'll problaly get better in 3-5 weeks. It isn't too bad. Alex: Thx. Twinkle: No prob'. Ryder: Wow good job Twinkle I think we found our selves your new talent.... Twinkle: Really?!? Ryder takes off her white pup tage and puts a pup tag with a red cross in the middle. Twinkle: Yayyyy! Chase screaming from the other side: Ryder I found Mayor Humdinger!! Ryder: Come Twinkle! Twinkle and Ryder run to Chase. Ryder: Mayor Humdinger.... why did you steal all of Mr. Porter's fruit? Mayor Humdinger: Because I'm starting a market at Foggy Bottom and I need fruit! Ryder: That dosen't mean you steal the fruit. Mayor Humdinger: Then where will I get it? Ryder: You can buy some or you might get some shifed to you. Msyor Humdinger: Foggy Bottom dosen't get a lot of shifes now and then! Ryder: Well then you can build your market first then maybe you'll be some shifes. Mayor Hummdiger: Rrrrrroooggg fine... >:( They go back to the Lookout, and Chase goes back to sleep. Twinkle: Hey Ryder when will I get my uniform, pup pack, and pup house? Ryder: Maybe tomorrow I'll work on it. Twinkle: Thx And she goes to sleep. ___________________________________________________________________________ And the next day Twinkle did get her pup house, pup pack, and uniform. The end. NOTE: Plz don't edit without my permission. Thank you C:.